Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of tailoring content distribution to user context and/or interest. For example, consumers may see or pass by real-time and out of home advertising content. For example, consumers may frequently see out of home advertisements on out of home assets such as billboards, bus shelters and so on. Advertising management for the out of home assets, however, may have little relevance as to the effectiveness of the out of home assets or whether users are interested with the advertisements on said assets. The advertising management may indirectly determine that sales have increased for products advertised, but such analysis may take weeks and connections between user actions and advertisements and may not be immediate. As a result, content providers face significant challenges distributing content tailored to user context and/or interest.